Forbidden Love Trilogy
by Gipdac
Summary: A Trilogy of fanfics, all inspired by the art of wally's girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

Note: This is the first in the Trilogy of stories I'm doing, pairing up all possible romances between the Chipmunks, and all inspired by the amazing art of wally's girlfriend, which you can find the link for on her profile (also read her great story "What do you expect"). This one is Alvin x Simon, the next one will be Simon x Theodore, and the last one will be Alvin x Theodore. I know, I know...I'm sick (grins). This one takes place on a random day, with Alvin and Simon home alone. And, this one is directly inspired by wally's girlfriend's art. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Enjoy! PS: Looking back on this, I now think this one sucks. You could just skip it if you want and read the others.

I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you

I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you

And then the Witch Doctor he told me what to do, he said

Ooh ee ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

Ooh ee ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

-Ross Bagdasarian Sr.(AKA David Seville), Witch Doctor

"Alvin?"

Simon walked through the house, wondering where on earth his brother was. He hadn't seen him in hours, and he had no idea where he'd gone. He did know one thing, however...Knowing Alvin, he was probably up to something, and doing something he shouldn't.

"Alvin?"

When there was no answer, Simon sighed. If Alvin got in trouble, Simon would be the one in trouble, because Dave had trusted him to watch Alvin while they went to the local movie theater. Theodore had wanted to see _Wall-E_ but neither Alvin nor Simon had any interest in it, so Dave had just gone with him. Simon had to find Alvin for two reasons: one, he was starting to get worried about him, and two, his ass was screwed if Alvin destroyed the house. And, knowing Alvin, he'd find a way.

"ALVIN!!"

At first no response, and then: "...I'm coming, Simon! Just a minute!"

"Where are you?"

"In the basement, but don't come in!"

Simon went down to the basement, and deliberately went in anyway. What he saw, however, shocked him. Alvin had cut his hair really short, was wearing a red shirt that went down to his elbows, and was wearing yellow short shorts. Alvin now, to Simon's surprise, looked exactly like a girl. He was trying to change back into his normal clothes, but then noticed Simon, and stopped as his jaw dropped. Simon realized he had been holding his breath, and started breathing again, but he just couldn't stop staring at Alvin. Simon had never had a single gay thought in his life, but, seeing Alvin looking like he did, Simon thought he was sexy and just wanted to fuck his brother right here, right now. Simon had always thought he was straight, but now...He didn't know. Neither said a single word until Simon spoke up.

"Um...Alvin? What are you doing?"

"...Being myself..."

"...You're gay?"

"...Yeah. How do I look?"

Simon gulped and blushed, and he felt his member become erect and press up against his pants. He looked down, and so did Alvin, who then looked up, grinning.

"I guess that answers that question, doesn't it, Simon?"

"I'm sorry, Alvin...I know I'm your brother and that might creep you out-"

Simon was cut off as Alvin walked up to him, and slowly pressed his mouth to his. They stood there for a minute, each enjoying the kiss, and then Alvin ended it. He grinned at Simon.

"Don't worry, Simon...It doesn't creep me out."

Simon grinned back, and they kissed again, this time pushing their tongues into each others' mouths, tasting each other, and loving it. Simon slowly put his arm around Alvin, pulling him closer, and feeling his soft and sexy back. Alvin moaned softly, and Simon could tell he was enjoying all of it, and didn't want him to stop. Simon wasn't going to disappoint him. He slowly moved his hand down his back to his butt, and softly squeezed it. Alvin moaned louder, and now, Simon was moaning along with him. They stood there for about a minute, and then Simon looked at him.

"So, Alvin...What are we gonna do if Dave and Teddy come home and see us like this?"

"I don't care...We should out our selves anyway. I mean, they should still love and care about us, right?"

"I hope so, Alvin. I know Teddy will, but I hope Dave will."

"So, Simon...How long have you liked me?"

"A long time, but I never realized it until I saw you. How long have you been like this?"

"About two months now. I'd have to come out in the middle of the nights when everyone else was asleep and dress like this. If I didn't, I'm sure I'd have a nervous breakdown." He looked up at Simon. "I'm so glad I don't have to hide this from you, Simon."

Simon smiled at him, and kissed him.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Alvin."

"I'm glad...I've liked you for a long time too, Simon."

"I have, too...I love you, Alvin."

"I love you too, Simon."

They kissed again, but this time went even further, and pushed their bodies up against each other, picking up where they'd left off before. Simon squeezed Alvin's butt again, and then pushed his hand the front into his shorts, feeling his erect member. Alvin moaned as Simon pulled out his hand, and then slowly pulled Alvin's shorts down, and then pulled his shirt off. Simon then did the same with himself, and they now both stood there, naked. Simon walked up to Alvin, and pushed his body up against his. They rubbed their arms all over each other as they both laid down on the floor.

Simon moved his head up against Alvin's, and slowly whispered to him.

"I want you, Alvin."

Alvin grinned, and got on all fours. Simon slowly crawled up on top of him, and then pushed himself into Alvin, making him shudder in a combination of pleasure and mild pain. Simon almost stopped, but Alvin begged him not to, so he kept on going. He slowly pressed his member all the way into Alvin, then pulled himself out again, and repeated. Alvin was moaning as Simon began to quicken his pace, keeping at a hard and fast rhythym. Their bodies began to rock as Simon rammed himself into Alvin over and over again. Less than a minute later, Simon came in Alvin, making them both moan loudly. They both collapsed to the floor, and smiled at each other. Alvin yawned.

"So, Simon...What do you want to do after we get cleaned up?"

"Well, first I have to ask you this...Did you do your own haircut?"

Alvin grinned.

"Yep."

"...Well, could you do mine?"

Alvin's grin grew twice as large.

"I'd love to, Simon."

Simon sat in the chair, blindfolded, while Alvin cut and layered his hair, shaping it the way he thought was best. Whenever Simon complained about it, Alvin would always tell him to stop.

"Come on, Si...Trust me."

"Why do I have a hard time doing that?"

"That hurts, Si."

"Alvin, I love you with all my heart, but let's face it...You're a troublemaker."

Even though he was blindfolded, Simon knew Alvin was grinning, taking that as a compliment.

"Yeah...I am, aren't I? And now you're letting me cut your hair with a pair of sharp scissors while you're blindfolded..."

Alvin playfully ran the scissors wildly through Simon's hair, not cutting, just trying to make him nervous. It was working, and Alvin knew it. Simon gulped, not wanting Alvin to mess up his hair.

"Okay, okay...I trust you Alvin."

"Good. Lean back a little; I'm almost done."

Simon did as he said, and after a few more minutes, Alvin pulled off the blindfold. Simon opened his eyes, and looked in the mirror. His jaw dropped and eyes widened as he stared in awe at what Alvin had done. He had left the bangs long and spiked it in the back, making it look wonderful. Simon absolutely loved it. He smiled happily, pulled Alvin into a hug, and kissed him.

"Oh, Alvin...I absolutely love it!"

"I knew you would, Si. I told you I can do good haircuts!"

"You were right, Alvin...This is the best haircut I've ever had!"

"I'm glad you love it, Si. Want me to do your clothes?"

Simon looked at him, surprised.

"Are you telling me that you did your own clothes, too?"

"No...But it'd take too long to have these made, and I REALLY want to see you in an outfit like this. So, I'm going to do it real quickly."

"...I don't trust you, Alvin."

Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look, Si...I promise I won't mess it up. I did your hair, didn't I?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well, do you honestly think I'm going to mess up your clothes?"

"...No."

"Well, then hand me your shirt. Besides, I've taken an interest in fashion design...This'll be great practice."

Simon pulled off his shirt, and Alvin could help staring at his chest for a moment, and then pulled out a sharper pair of scissors. He cut both the sleeves off the shirt, looked up at Simon, then back at the shirt, and cut off about 1/3 of the shirt in the waist area. He handed it to Simon.

"Come on, Si...Try it on."

Simon did, and looked in the mirror. He loved it, and told Alvin he did.

"Good...Now take off your pants."

"Alvin, we've already had sex twice today."

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean hand me your pants so I can fix them for you."

"Oh. Sure, here you go."

Simon pulled off his pants, and handed them to Alvin. Alvin stared at Simon's shape for a minute, and then started cutting off the legs of the pants. He cut off exactly half of them, and then handed them back to Simon, grinning.

"Put them on and let's see."

Simon did as he was told, and put on the now-shorts. They went along perfectly with his shirt, and he thought that Alvin had really outdone himself. Alvin walked up behind him, put his arm around him, and rested his head on his shoulder, leaning it up against his. Alvin sighed contently.

"So, are we going to tell them, or not?"

"...I don't think we should."

"...I don't either."

"You know...Even though we may argue a lot, we're the perfect couple."

Simon chuckled.

"Yeah...We really are."

"...Wanna make the sex count three?"

Simon gave him a surprised look.

"You really want to? Dave and Teddy will be home any minute!"

"That'll just add on to the fun! We might get caught!"

"...You really are kinda nuts, aren't you?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Simon pushed Alvin over onto his bed, pulled off his shirt, and then got onto it with him. They both undressed, and rubbed their nude bodies up against each other. Alvin moaned loudly as Simon licked down his neck to his chest, and then lower. He finally got to his member, and licked his tongue down it once, making Alvin moan even louder. Simon then engulfed it in his mouth, and began to move his head up and down it, going as fast as he could. It took less than a minute for Alvin to cum in his mouth. Simon swallowed all of it, and saw Alvin grinning at him.

"I want to do it this time, Si. You got to do it the last time."

"...Fine."

Simon got on all fours, and felt Alvin climb on top of him and push his member into him. Simon flinched; Alvin was bigger than he looked. He didn't want to worry his lover/brother, however, so he didn't show it. Alvin didn't notice, and kept on going, all the while moving faster and using more and more force. Simon was in total ecstasy, and he knew Alvin felt exactly the same way. They both moaned loudly as Alvin came in him, and collasped onto the bed. They smiled at each other, and Simon sighed.

"I'm surprised Dave and Teddy haven't gotten home yet and walked in on us. We're very lucky. Come on, we need to get dressed before they do."

They both got dressed in their "normal" clothes, and sure enough, two minutes after they were dressed, they heard Dave's car pull up in the driveway. They grinned at each other, kissed, and walked downstairs...

END

Note: As I said before, now looking back on this, I actually hate this fanfic. I personally think it sucks. I'm sorry; the others aren't going to be like this. They're going to be normal romances. This was my first Alvin & The Chipmunks fanfic, and I guess I tried so hard to make it so good, it didn't completely turn out that way. Well, I hope you liked it! PS: For those who have MySpaces, look up the groups "David Seville Fans", which is a group I started in honor of Ross Bagdasarian Sr. (David Seville), and "People Who Think Alvin & The Chipmunks Are Hot", which, well, explains itself, and please join! I'd really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love 2**

Note: This is the second in the Trilogy of stories I'm doing, pairing up all possible romances between the Chipmunks, and all inspired by the amazing art of wally's girlfriend, which you can find the link for on her profile (also read her great story "What do you expect"). This one is Simon x Theodore, and the next one will be Alvin x Theodore. I know, I know...I'm sick (grins). This one takes place on Christmas Eve, with Theodore not being able to sleep, and just maybe Simon might be able to help out...Enjoy!

Christmas Christmastime is here

Time for toys and time for cheer

We've been good but we can't last

Hurry Christmas hurry fast

-Alvin & The Chipmunks, The Chipmunk Song

Simon laid down in his bed, and tried to close his eyes, but it didn't work. He was too anxious for Christmas to even try and sleep, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep. So, he just laid there on his back, staring at the ceiling. Then, he heard a voice.

"Simon?"

He turned to his right, and saw Theodore standing there. He looked sad, and seeing him sad made Simon sad.

"What's wrong, Teddy?"

"I had a nightmare...Could I please sleep with you?"

Simon smiled softly.

"...Sure, Teddy."

Theodore smiled happily.

"Thanks, Simon!"

Simon moved over to the left side of the bed, and Theodore climbed over onto the other side. They both laid there quietly, and Simon had thought Theodore had gone to sleep after a while, until he said something.

"Hey, Simon...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure...What?"

"Have you ever felt anything towards anyone?"

"Of course...Tons of girls."

"No, I mean...Guys."

Simon turned over to him, surprised.

"...I don't know, have you?"

"...Kinda. Can I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"...Do you like me?"

"What? Of course I do, you're my brother."

"No...I mean, like like me."

Simon just stared at him confused, until he understood what he meant. He scratched his arm, unsure what to say. He was about to say no, but then he stopped as he went deep into thought. As much as it surprised him, he _did_ like Theodore. He tried shaking his head to get rid of the truth, but it was no use...He'd already realized the truth, and there was no getting rid of it. He did like Theodore. They'd always been best friends; Alvin had always been the womanizer, but they hadn't been good with women, so instead, they just became closer friends. He did like like Theodore, but did he like him back? He didn't want to ask him, but...He'd brought up the subject, so he hoped Theodore did.

"Do you, Simon?"

"I-..."

"Yes?"

"...Yes, I do. I do like like you, Teddy."

Theodore smiled happily, and to Simon's surprise, put his arm around his side. Simon blushed lightly, but he could tell that Theodore could still sense it. Then, Theodore moved up against him, until he was right behind him. Theodore leaned over to Simon's ear, and whispered to him.

"I like like you too, Simon...I love you, Simon."

Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no idea that Theodore had felt like this, but he also couldn't believe that he was having these feelings for Theodore, too. He turned around to where he was facing Theodore, and they both stared at each other for what seemed like an hour but was only about a minute and a half. Then, he swallowed the emotion he was feeling, and a few seconds later, was finally able to speak up.

"...You do?"

"I really do, Simon..."

"...I love you too, Teddy."

They both smiled at each other, and moved closer. They both undressed, and tossed their clothes off onto the floor next to the bed. They wrapped their arms around each other, and gently kissed. After the kiss ended, they both stared at each other, doing nothing. Then, Simon finally got the nerve to do something, slowly moved his hand down between Theodore's legs, and gently grasped his member. Theodore shuddered when Simon did, and Simon grinned. He rubbed Theodore's member softly, and as he did so, Theodore's face was getting pinker and pinker from pleasure. Simon could tell it would only be a matter of time before Theodore would cum, and so he moved down under the sheet and gently wrapped his mouth around Theodore's member. Theodore moaned loudly as Simon began bobbing his head up and down on it, and less than 20 seconds later Theodore came in Simon's mouth. Simon swallowed all of it, and grinned up at Theodore. Theodore grinned back, and Simon moved back up to Theodore's face-level. He kissed Theodore again, and then Theodore whispered to him again.

"Fuck me, Simon. Fuck me hard."

Simon was surprised that Theodore knew such words, but that wasn't stopping him. Both he and Theodore pulled off their sweaters, and tossed them to the floor. Theodore rolled onto his stomach, and Simon climbed onto his back. Simon asked Theodore if he was sure, and Theodore nodded. Simon, given permission, gently pushed his member into Theodore. They both shuddered in pleasure as Simon began to push himself in and out of Theodore. Simon then started to move faster and harder, until he was moving as fast and hard as he could. He moaned loudly as he slowed down and came in Theodore. They both rolled over on their backs, exhausted. After they got their strengths and breaths back, they both yawned. Theodore rolled over toward Simon, and smiled at him, which Simon returned lovingly.

"Hey, Simon...I can't wait for Christmas, can you?"

Simon smiled.

"No, I guess I can't wait, either..."

Theodore gave him a seductive look.

"Wanna wait up together until the morning?"

Simon gave him a seductive return smile, nodded, and crawled over up against him. They pushed their tongues into each others' mouths, and made out. When they finished the kiss, Theodore grinned at Simon. Simon grinned back, and got on all fours. Theodore slowly walked up to him, and Simon's eyes widened in surprise when he felt something wet go into his butt. It took him a few seconds to realize it was Theodore's tongue. He was at first a little grossed out, but then...He started enjoying it. He moaned as Theodore's tongue explored every bit of him, and just when he seemed like time wasn't going anymore, he felt Theodore pull out his tongue.

"Teddy...Why'd you stop?"

"I want something else in you..."

Simon understood, and then felt Theodore push his member into him. He shuddered in pain and ecstasy (mostly ecstasy) as Theodore slid all of his member into him. He was bigger than he looked, and Simon was in total pleasure as Theodore started ramming into him over and over again. Then, he felt Theodore's hand grab his member, and start giving him a hand-job while he rammed into him over and over again. It was simply too much for Simon; he felt like he was literally going to explode in pleasure. He felt Theodore's hand move faster, and then felt his member begin to quicken in speed and force. Simon moaned loudly as he finally came all over the bed, and at the exact same time felt Theodore cum inside of him. They both collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted. It took them a few minutes to get their breaths back, and when they finally did, Theodore girnned lovingly at Simon.

"Christmas has come early this year, hasn't it?"

Simon grinned back.

"Yeah, Teddy...Christmas has come early this year."

"I don't want anything, Simon."

Simon gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

Theodore smiled lovingly.

"...I've gotten everything I ever wanted."

Simon blushed brightly, and wrapped his arms around Theodore, giving him a big a hug, which Theodore returned with just as much love. Then, Theodore spoke up again.

"Hey, Simon?"

"Hmm?"

"...Do you want to know what my nightmare was about?"

"Sure...What was it about?"

"...I dreamed that you died, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Simon felt his heart skip a beat, and then he saw Theodore's eyes fill with tears. He held Theodore up against him, and lifted his chin up to him, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Don't worry, Teddy...I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Theodore kissed him, and rested his head on Simon's chest. Then, Simon put his hand on Theodore's face, and gently rubbed it. Theodore looked up at him lovingly.

"I love you, Simon."

"I love you too, Teddy."

Simon opened his eyes, and looked around. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and his eyes widened as he realized what day it was. He turned over, and noticed that Theodore had his arm around him. He smiled at him, and gently shook him awake.

"Wake up, Teddy...You know what day it is?"

Theodore stared at him, still half-asleep. Then, he too realized what day it was, and the sleepiness left him. He grinned at Simon, who grinned back, and they were about to get up when they realized they were both still naked from the night before. They blushed, and quickly put their clothes back on. They quickly got up out of bed, and were about to run down the stairs when they heard a voice.

"So...Did you two have fun?"

They turned, and saw Alvin lying on his bed, grinning at him. They both blushed brightly, and Simon spoke up.

"You...You heard us?"

"Heard you? I freakin' saw you two going at it like there was no tomorrow!"

Simon gulped.

"Do-...Do you think Dave heard us?"

Alvin scoffed.

"Nah...It'd take a hand grenade to wake Dave up. He couldn't hear anything else over his snoring."

Simon half-sighed, half-laughed, relieved. Alvin grinned again.

"So...How long have you two been in love?"

"Last night."

Alvin's eyes widened, and a smile spread across his face.

"You mean you two just realized you were in love, and scored in the same night? Even I haven't been that lucky with the girls...Well, _most_ girls!"

Simon blushed.

"Alvin, please...Promise you won't tell anyone."

Alvin stared at him, surprised.

"Do you really think I'd tell anyone? You two are my brothers, and I care about you. I wouldn't do that to either of you."

Simon sighed thankfully.

"Thanks, Alvin...We owe you."

"Hey, don't mention it...I'm more than glad to keep this secret. As long as you two give me your future allowances, at least..."

"Alvin!"

"Okay, okay! I'll keep it secret for free..."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Come on, let's get downstairs and open up some presents!"

Simon and Theodore both shouted in unison.

"Yeah!"

All three of them ran downstairs, and started opening their presents. Neither Simon or Theodore would ever forget the best present of all, however...Their love.

END

Note: While I like the Alvin x Simon pairing more, and I liked the last fanfic better than this one, I do think that this was a better fanfic. I didn't try so hard on this one, and I think it came out very well. I hope you all do like it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. All that's left is the final one, which will probably be the hardest for me to write, because I can't figure out how to write it. Well, I'll try my best everyone! PS: For those who have MySpaces, look up the groups "David Seville Fans", which is a group I started in honor of Ross Bagdasarian Sr. (David Seville), and "People Who Think Alvin & The Chipmunks Are Hot", which, well, explains itself, and please join! I'd really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love 3**

Note: Well, I'm finally finished! I've successfully finished all three fanfics! Man, am I tired...I enjoyed writing these, but it was hard as hell to come up with them. This is the final in the Trilogy of stories I was doing, pairing up all possible romances between the Chipmunks, and all inspired by the amazing art of wally's girlfriend, which you can find the link for on her profile (also read her great story "What do you expect"). This one is Alvin x Theodore. I know, I know...I'm sick (grins). This one takes place on Christmas, but other than that, doesn't have any connection to the last one. Theodore gets caught in a very compromising situation, and maybe Alvin can help...Enjoy!

Come on come on  
Get up get up

Let's go won't you follow me

Let's go won't you follow me

-Alvin & The Chipmunks (with Jason Gleed), Follow Me Now

Dave put on his coat.

"Alvin, Simon and I are going to the store. You take care of Theodore while we're gone, okay?"

Alvin grinned.

"No problem, Dave...You can count on me."

Dave rolled his eyes.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"Come on, Dave! You can trust me!"

"...Fine. Just don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"No problem."

Alvin laid down on the couch, and turned on the TV. He laid there for about ten minutes, not doing anything, when he heard Theodore from upstairs. Alvin jumped up; Theodore sounded like he was in trouble. He ran up the stairs and stopped at the door to listen. He'd thought Theodore was still asleep, otherwise he'd have come up a while ago. He pressed his ear to the door, and listened. Theodore was moaning loudly, and repeating Alvin's name over and over again. Alvin opened the door.

"Teddy, are you ok-"

Theodore looked up, and both of their eyes went wide because of what happened. Theodore had his member in his hand, holding one of Alvin's sweaters, and was masturbating in it. Alvin had walked in on him. They both blushed brightly, then Alvin swallowed and spoke up.

"Um...I heard you from downstairs, and thought you were in trouble..."

"...Well, I'm not..."

"...I can tell."

"...Um, this sweater doesn't mean what it looks like..."

"...Then why were you saying my name over and over again?"

Theodore blushed even brighter, and lowered his head. He sighed deeply, and then looked up again.

"Okay...It does mean what it looks like."

"You're in love with me?"

"...Yes."

Alvin blushed brightly, and scratched his arm. He'd never known of a guy being in love with him before, much less one of his brothers. He was about to speak up when he felt something bulge in his pants. He looked down, and saw his member pressing up against his pants. He looked up at Theodore, who had a grin starting to spread across his face. Alvin gulped as he saw Theodore grin at him.

"You like me back, don't you?"

"I-...I don't know...Maybe...I-"

Alvin couldn't believe it, but he did like Theodore; he'd just never realized it until now. He looked at Theodore, and swallowed.

"I-...I-...I guess so, I-...What now?"

Theodore gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean...What do we do now that we both like each other?"

"...I don't know...Kiss, maybe?"

Alvin blushed brightly as Theodore got up, walked over to him, put his hand on his face, pulling it closer, and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Alvin's mouth, who did the same. They stood there for a minute, and then Theodore rubbed his hand across Alvin's face and ended the kiss, leaving a small string of saliva as they parted. Alvin blinked twice, and just stared at Theodore in surprise before speaking up.

"...I liked that."

"...I did too."

Alvin grinned.

"...Wanna do it again?"

Theodore grinned back.

"You don't have to ask me twice..."

Theodore put his arms around Alvin's neck, who in return put his hands on Theodore's waist. They pulled each other up against the other, and softly kissed again. Alvin gently reached his hands down Theodore's shirt, and rubbed his hands up and down Theodore's back, making him moan softly. Theodore grinned seductively at Alvin, and rubbed his hand on Alvin's member through his pants. Alvin grinned at him, and gently pushed Theodore back onto the bed. Theodore quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, and Alvin did the same. Alvin crawled onto the bed with him, and they pushed their nude bodies up against each other. Alvin smiled at Theodore.

"Teddy...Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you're pretty young..."

Theodore looked at him, surprised.

"What, are you serious!? Of course I want to do this!"

Alvin grinned.

"Okay, then..."

Alvin moved his head down between Theodore's legs, who moaned softly as Alvin engulfed it in his mouth. Theodore's face started turning red from pleasure as Alvin bobbed his head up and down on his member, giving him pleasure that he'd never experienced before. Alvin quicked his pace as he sensed that Theodore was about to cum, and Theodore moaned loudly as he came in Alvin's mouth. Alvin swallowed all of it, and looked up at Theodore, grinning. He licked his lips, and saw Theodore give him a look that he instantly understood. Theodore got on all fours, his butt pointed toward Alvin. Alvin grinned at him, and slowly climbed on top of Theodore. Theodore moaned loudly as Alvin pushed his member into him, and started to push himself in and out.

Theodore moaned as Alvin pushed himself into him over and over again, and he felt Alvin begin to quicken his speed as he was close to climaxing. They both moaned loudly as Alvin came in Theodore, who came all over the bed. They both collapsed, exhausted, and smiled lovingly at each other. Alvin gently kissed Theodore, who was lying on top of him, gently rubbing his chest. Theodore smiled at Alvin.

"That was wonderful..."

"Yeah...It really was."

"...So, what now?"

Alvin gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean...We're both in love, and we've just had sex. What are we going to do now?"

"Well...I guess we just love each other like before, keep this a secret, and slowly forget about it."

Theodore gave him a hurt look.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding, Teddy."

"...That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry...Come here."

Alvin gently kissed Theodore, who seemed better afterwards.

"But really, Alvin...What now?"

"We love each other, Teddy...That's what we're going to do...Love each other."

"But...What will everyone else think?"

"We're not going to tell them, Teddy."

"What do you mean?"

"They won't understand, Teddy...I don't think anyone else would. Simon, maybe. Dave, doubtful. Society, I know for a fact they won't understand."

"So, we can't ever tell anybody?"

"No, Teddy...We can never tell anybody."

"...Okay."

"...Wanna do it again? That might make us feel better."

Theodore looked at him, and a grin slowly spread across his face.

"You don't have to ask me twice, Alvin."

Alvin got on all fours, and pointed his butt at Theodore. Alvin felt Theodore climb on top of him and push his member into him. Alvin flinched; Theodore was big for his age; a lot bigger than Alvin had been expecting. He didn't want to worry his lover/brother, however, so he didn't show it. Theodore, Alvin was glad, didn't notice, and kept on going, all the while moving faster and using more and more force. Alvin was in total ecstasy, and he knew Theodore felt exactly the same way. They both moaned loudly as Theodore came in him, and collasped onto the bed. They smiled at each other, and Theodore sighed.

"Thanks, Alvin...I do feel better now."

"I do too, Teddy."

"...Dave and Simon will be home any minute. Shouldn't we get dressed?"

Alvin nodded.

"Yeah, we need to get dressed. Come on."

Alvin helped Theodore up, and they both got dressed. Alvin looked over at Theodore, and grinned.

"I love you, Teddy."

"I love you too, Alvin."

END

Note: Yes...I know this one was short and not as good as the others. I had trouble writing this, and whenever I tried to write it, I'd always get writer's block. I had to finish it early, or else I wouldn't be able to finish it at all. It's just hard for me to picture Alvin x Theodore, so it's hard for me to write about it. I hope you all liked it, though! PS: For those who have MySpaces, look up the groups "David Seville Fans", which is a group I started in honor of Ross Bagdasarian Sr. (David Seville), and "People Who Think Alvin & The Chipmunks Are Hot", which, well, explains itself, and please join! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
